Love Bites So Do I (John Cena One Shot)
by WolfImprintee23
Summary: John Cena and Becca Lynn have been best friends for three years Becca has feelings for John only one problem John is married to his wife Liz what will happen.


I was walking through the halls of the arena. You see I am a WWE diva and one of the best by far. My best friend is John Cena and he is also my tag team partner. We have been tag partners for about three years now. Before you ask yes I have feelings for him. But we can't be together because he is still married to Liz. Which sucks for me but I will have my day in glory maybe not today but one of these days. I was walking to the entrance when I saw Randy walk in the same direction.

"Randy!" I yell and try to catch up with him.

"Hey Becca. Where is the fire at?"

"I have a match and I am running really late."

"Whoa slow down, John hasn't even went out yet."

"Randy I am trying to stay on John good side he and Liz have been fight lately and I don't want to get on his bad side."

"Whoa wait a min. look at me Becca." I don't look worried that he will see that I am in love with his best friend.

"Becca Lynn you look at me this instant!" I close my eyes and try to push my feelings aside so Randy won't see it.

"What Randy I am late and John is going to kill me."

"You love John don't you?"

"Randy I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Becca how long have we known each other?"

"As long as I have been in the company. Why Randy?"

"Because I know you as well as anybody, I know you as well as I know my own wife. You are in love with John and I think you need to tell him."

"Randy I can't he is still married to Liz and I am not a home wrecker."

"Becca how is telling someone you love them being a home wreaker?"

"Because it would cause him to get confused about his feelings and then he will get depressed, which will cost us our matches and we don't need that."

"Becca if you don't you will regret it later, but it's your love life not mine."

"Thanks Randy…. I guess. I'll be seeing you." I walk away from Randy. What if Randy is right what if I wait too long to tell him how I feel. Will he reject me? What if I did tell him and he didn't want to be my friend any more. Man this hard. I love John so much it hurts. I shake my head so I can think clearly. I get to the entrance and John is already walking out. SHIT! After john gets into the ring they hit my music. Which I had changed from Fly On The Wall by Miley Cyrus to L.O.V.E. by Ashlee Simpson. I walked out with a microphone in hand. I had a stupid segment to do.

My music died down the crowd was still screaming for me. John was standing in the smirking at me. "Everybody knows that John and I are the best tag team in the WWE. So why are AJ and Kane going around say they are better than us. Well to be honest they are a worthless tag team. There is only one tag team that is the best of the best and that is…" I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around and then a hand on my throat I looked up to see Kane holding on to me. I was scared to death. He picked me up and was about to choke slam me in to the floor when AJ came skipping by us. Kane slowly puts me back on my feet and let's go of my neck. I take that as my chance and run down to the ring and jump in it and grab John and hold on for dear life. Kane follows AJ to the back stage. I look at John and he looks as confused as I do.

"What do we do now?" I ask John.

"I guess we go backstage." John says confused. We walk out of the ring and go back stage.

"I am going to go to the bus John. I don't feel like staying in here much longer."

"Okay see you a bit." I walk to the bus that I and John share. When I get to the bus there is a women standing outside of it she had brown hair with blonde in it.

"Hey do you know where I could find John Cena?" she asked me when I got close enough.

"Yeah I can take you to him if you would like." I tell her. I don't know who she is.

"Thanks that would be great by the way I am Liz, John's wife."

"Nice to meet you Liz I am Becca, John's tag team partner."

"John never said he had such a sweet tag team partner."

"Thanks John never really talks about us as a tag partners, we use not be we started out as best friends, we still are."

"Well John has said so much about you, you are a great friend to him."

"Thanks he is a great friend to me too."

"Well here we are this is John's locker room. Just let me check to see if he is in here."

"Okay." I knock and then I hear John say something before opening the door.

"Hey Beccster! I thought you were going to the bus?"

"I was until I bumped into someone look for you."

"Oh who that be?" I step aside and let John see Liz.

"Liz what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you."

"I am going to leave you too talk I will see you later John. Bye."

"Bye Beccster." I walk away. The tears that I have been fighting to stay in are falling now. I break out into a run and I don't care where I am going. I end up behind a truck. Crying my heart out. I hear footsteps coming towards me; I crawl under one of the trucks, and hide my whimpers from whoever was passing by. I see a pair of shoes go past me and I realize who they belong too. They are Randy's but who is he looking for? Oh wait I know who he is looking for me.

"Becca I know you are out here now where are you?" I don't move or even make a sound.

"Come on Becca you need to show yourself." I stay put. Hear Randy's phone ring.

"Hello?"

"No I haven't found her yet but she is around here somewhere."

"Chill John I will find her."

"Well then why did you let her bump into Liz?"

"Alright John I will find her."

"Yeah okay bye." Randy is looking for because John told him too. Why would John want me in the first place he is in love with Liz and married to her as well? John doesn't love me. I crawl out from my hiding spot and walk towards the bus. I spot John fighting with Liz. I hide behind a dumpster and listen to them fight.

"John what is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!"

"Oh yes you do it's your tag partner isn't? I knew there was something going on between the two of you!"

"There is nothing going on between us Becca is my best friend nothing more!"

"Then why are you having Randy looking for her?"

"That is none of your business Liz."

"Whatever John this is not over just wait until you come home!" They are fighting because I am John's tag partner. What the hell! What a jealous bitch! Then if she doesn't like me to be around John I will solve that problem for them. I walk away from the dumpster and walk back into the building. I have to go find Paul and make this right; John can't be fighting with his wife over me. Little old me? NO I will not cause John anymore misery! I love John enough that I want John to be happy and this is the only way to make John happy. I get to Paul's office door and knock and wait.

"Becca what can I do for you?" Paul says answering the door.

"I would like to talk to you about getting me a new tag team partner?"

"Sure but what happen with you and John?"

"Nothing has happened John and his wife got into fight over me and I don't want to wreak a family."

"Alright Becca. Why don't you come in here and tell me everything and then I will find you a new tag partner." I walk in and take a seat on the couch.

"Now start from the beginning."

"Okay after the Kane thing on stage, John and I walked back stage. I told John I was going to the bus on my way to the bus I saw a woman standing near the bus; she asked where she could find John at. I told her that I could show her to his locker room. We walked to John's locker room. She explained to me that she is was John's wife. I knock on the locker room door to see if John was in there. When he answered it he calls me Beccster his little nickname for me. I walk away and go somewhere away from John and Liz, then Randy starts to look for me. Then he gets a phone call from John. He was asking Randy if he had found her yet, Randy said no he hadn't seen her yet. Then after the phone call I got out of my hiding spot and started to head to the bus when I spotted John and Liz fighting about something, so I hide behind a dumpster Liz asked John what his problem was and he said he didn't have a problem. Then Liz said he did have a problem that it was me and that there something going on between John and I. John tells her there is nothing going on between us that we are just friends nothing more. Then she asks him why he is having Randy find me. John tells Liz that it's none of her business. She told John that the fight isn't over he just wait until he gets home. That is why I am asking you for a new tag partner. Please Paul I don't want to mess John's life up anymore then I already have."

"Becca this what I am going to I am going to give you a few days off, I want you to go home and when you come back I will have new tag team partner for you. I will call the airport right now and get the next flight out to West Virginia."

"Okay thanks Paul. I will go and get my things right now."

"Okay Just meet me right here when you are done and I will take you to the airport."

"Okay thanks again Paul."

"No problem Becca." I walk out of Paul's Office only to be met by a very anger Randy.

"Where the hell have you been John and I have been look everywhere for you."

"I was talking to Paul. He is giving me a few days off."

"John is worried sick about you."

"Well he doesn't need to get his undies in a knot I am fine." I walk past Randy and head to the bus to get my things. John is outside of the bus pacing back and forth.

"Becca where the hell have you been…"

"Save it John I already heard it from Randy." I walk past John and go to my room and start to pack my stuff up.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"Paul gave me a few days off so he is flying me home."

"Why? Are you hurt?"

"No John I am not hurt I just need a few days to myself."

"Oh well that is understandable."

"What am I going to do without a tag partner?"

"I don't know John. Just promise me one thing don't hurt yourself while I am gone. And call Liz and tell you are sorry and that you love her."

"Becca wait what is it that is bothering you?"

"Nothing John I just don't want to see a happy home spilt up. Okay."

"Don't I at least get a goodbye hug?"

"Yes of course John what was I thinking." I hugged John Bye and leave the bus never to return. I walked back into the arena and walk to Paul's office door he was standing there waiting on me.

"Ready to go Becca?"

"Yeah let's do this." We walk out of the arena and for Paul's car I look back at the bus that holds my best friend, I see him look out the window at me and it looks like he has tears coming out of his eyes, I feel a few escape my eyes too. We get to Paul's car and he puts my bags in the trunk of his car, he opens my door and helps me in and shuts the door once I am in safely. He gets into the car and starts it and backs out of the parking spot. We head to the airport. The car ride to the airport was silent. When we got there Paul checked me in and gave me, my plane ticket. We said our goodbyes and I head to my terminal to catch my plane. Once I was on the plane I turned my phone on airplane mode and laid back. The plane ride took three and half hours when we finally landed in Yeager airport in Charleston West Virginia. I got off the plane and grabbed my bags and went to find a cab. When I found one I told the cabbie where to take me, the drive didn't take that long to get there. Once we pulled up in front of my house I got out and the cabbie got me my bags I paid him and I walked into my house. It felt empty I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and got a change of clothes out and got ready for bed. I got my phone and turned it off of airplane mood. I crawled into bed and I fell asleep.

The next morning

I woke up to the sunshine coming in through my window. I sit up and look around and hear my phone going off. I pick it up and I see that I have twenty missed calls and thirty text messages. I look at the missed calls most of the were from John and I had a couple from Randy and Phil. I looked at the text messages next they were mostly from John saying call him and I had one from Randy say that I need to call John and tell him how I feel about him. I had one from Zack saying that he missed me and he couldn't wait until I come back. I text Zack back telling him I missed him too and that I couldn't wait to come back either but I need so time to myself. I got out of bed and got dressed. I go down stairs when I get down there my phone starts to go off. I look at it and see it was John. "I have to talk to him some time."

"Hello?"

"Beccster why haven't you answered your phone?" John said sounding worried.

"John I just got up I was asleep when you called."

"I want you to come back please I miss you everybody misses you. Please for me and the rest of the WWE please come back."

"John I will be back when I have so time to myself. Why don't you go home and spend some time with Liz?"

"I have to confess something to you I called it quits with her, I couldn't take another day of the fighting."

"John why? You could worked it out with her you love her don't you?"

"Honestly I think I am in love with someone else."

"Oh, that is good I am happy for you."

"Becca you don't get it, do you?"

"Get what John? What don't I get?"

"Walk to your front door please."

"Why? What is at my front door?"

"Just do it for me please?"

"Fine! But I don't see what is so important about my front door." I walk to my front door I open it up and there down on one knee is John with a dozen red roses.

"John…"

"Becca you are the one that I am in love with please come back with me and be mine. I love you!"

"John I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything just come back with me please."

"John I…. I….I love you too I always have."

"That is all I needed to hear now will you come back with me and be my tag partner again?" I couldn't speak I just nodded my head. John grabbed me into a hug.

Three years later

John and I are going strong as ever. I could never be happier than I am now. John is the current WWE champion and I am the WWE diva's champion. Tonight I and John have been together for three years and John has something special planned. He won't tell what it is but he sent me to have a girl's day with Sam, Randy's wife. We went shopping and got our hair and nails done. I am right now getting ready for the Slammy Awards tonight. I am giving John a special award that Randy and I came up with. I was in my locker room when there was a knock on the door I answered it. To find Randy and Sam and little Alanna.

"Hey you guys!"

"Hey you ready to do this?" Randy asks me while making Alanna laugh.

"As ready as I could ever be."

"You can do this Becca He is best friend." Randy encourages me.

"Alright let's do this." I walk out of the locker room with the whole rooster following me out to the ring. They have a red carpet and a podium in the ring. I get into the ring.

"I am here to honor one of the best WWE superstars, He is known by many names but there is only one name I call him, we have had our ups and downs but he has always stuck by my side every time. Everybody loves him, but there are people who hate him as well, he is a great superstar a great person at heart. Who you may ask his name is John Cena. Here is a little video to honor him." A video that Randy and I had made starts to play. Thank god I am not in this ring alone Randy is here with me and so is Zack. I think that if they weren't I would lose my mind. The video ends.

"John has been many things through his career, but there is one thing that sticks out to me personal. My best friend if it wasn't for John I don't know where I would be without him. This award is to honor John in what a great friend and great wrestler he is. He has done so much for me, this company and makes a wish. I would like John Cena to come out here and accept this award on he be half of myself and the WWE." John's music comes on and he walks out he is in a suit and he looks very handsome. He walks down to ring he gets in and hugs me and I pick up the award.

"This is to you John you are a great person and great best friend to me and everybody else."

"Thanks you Becca this is a real honor to accept this from my best friend. But I have more important things to deal with. You come here Becca." I walk over to John and he takes my left hand in his.

"Becca you are my best friend you have been my best friend for several years now, I love you I will always love you."

"I love you too John."

"Becca will you do me the honor of becoming my wonderful wife and make me the happiest man ever. Will you marry me Becca?" John got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box with a ring inside of it.

"Yes John I will marry you!" John puts the ring on my finger and kisses me as he picks me up holding close to him. He sets me back on my feet.

"John you have speech to make but have to let me go."

"Hell with the speech I want to hold my girl." I wiggled out of his old and walked over to the podium.

"Let's give it up for John Cena!"

6 Months later

Today is the day I become Mrs. John Cena. Wow I can't believe it I am marrying my best friend. John has been a bundle of nerves the last couple of weeks. I swear he gets cold feet I will cut the off until after the wedding. Randy is trying to keep him clam while I am here with Sam, my sister Cheyenne, and my other best friend Aniya. Those three ladies are my bride's maids while John has Randy, Phil, and Zack as his groomsmen. Little Alanna is going to be our flower girl and John Nephew from Matt is going to be the ring bearer. My dress is perfect it's made of silk with a long train on the back in the middle of the train is red with little red flowers on it. Our colors for the wedding are red and gold. My hair is in an up due with a side braid. I have a few hairs hanging down here and there. There is a knock on the door and Cheyenne answers it making sure it's not John. She lets Phil in and I just roll my eyes.

"Sam? Randy needs you something about John getting cold feet." Oh great my greatest fear has come true. I sit down and start to breath heavily. Sam starts to order people around she is kneeled in front of me.

"Becca you have to breath. John loves you; you too are going to make it down that aisle I have to shove him down it. Now breath everything is going to be fine." Sam turns and looks at Phil.

"Now see what you have caused!"

"I didn't mean too." There is another knock on the door and Phil opens and Randy.

"What happen here?" Randy says and rushes to my side.

"Dingbat over there said that John was getting cold feet and she started to freak out." Sam explains to Randy.

"Phil how could you do that to her." Randy says to Phil angry now.

"You know I am still here I can hear everything!"

"I am sorry dear. I am going to talk to John, Randy you stay here with her." Sam said getting up and grabbing Phil and dragging him out with her.

"Becca you know John loves you and would do anything for you he would never back down from this even if he tried I would drag him back here on his ear."

"Yeah I know Randy and thanks but might have to beat him some first." Randy laughed at poor use for a joke.

"Alright it's time everybody up and out of the room. Goodbye Randy now go to where the other guys are waiting." Sam order when she came into the Room. I got up from my spot and started to walk out of the room when I Paul step in front of me.

"You ready to do this?"

"Let's do this before I get cold feet." Paul laughs at me. Paul takes my arm and walks me down the hall to where the wedding is being held. We get to the doors and wait they have a huge curtain up block the view so John can't see me and I can't see him. I can hear the music start to play once John is out of sight they remove the curtain. The bride's maids and the groomsmen have already walked out; they have closed to the door. Paul and step up to doors the wedding march starts and the doors fly open. It feels like everything is going in slow motion. John was standing at the end of the aisle smiling like a crazy person. When I got the end of the aisle John took my hand. The preacher started.

"We are here to honor the love between Becca and John. Who gives this woman to this man today?"

"I do in honor of her mother and father." Paul says and I smile up at him. I hand my flowers to Cheyenne so I can hold John hands.

"The couple has decided that they want to say their own vows. So now John you could start."

"Becca you are my best friend, I have love from the start of our friendship, you were there for me when I hurt my neck, you were there for me when my elbow got injury. You have been with me through more things, I love you I don't want to ever lose you, and you are my heart and soul. Will never fight with you about anything, I promise you that. I love you Beccster forever and always.

"Now Becca would you speak your vows to John."

"John you drive me crazy, do you want to know you are the only and I mean only guy who can make me smile the way you do. When you are happy I am happy, when you are sad I am sad, when you are hurt, I am hurt. Your pain is my pain John and I love every bit of it. I love you from here to Pluto. You are my life and I can't wait to share it with you. I love you John forever and always. "

"Now can we have the rings? These rings symbolize the love that John and Becca have for one and another. John take the ring and repeat after me. I John Cena take you Becca Lynn to be my wedded wife to have to hold and from this day forward." John repeats what the preacher said and John puts the ring on my finger.

"Now Becca take the ring and repeat after me. I Becca Lynn take you John Cena to be my wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward." I repeat after the preacher and put the ring on John finger.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife John you may kiss your bride." John leans and presses his lips to mine and we kiss. We pull away slowly.

"I love you!" John whispers to me.

"I love you too!" I whisper back to John.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. John Cena!" John raises our hands up into the air and we make our way back down the aisle. We stop just before we get to the doors and John dips me and kisses me. This is the best day of my life.

Love bites and so do I and when I left John all those years ago, it bit John too.


End file.
